dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Trolman
Emperor Trolman Trolman is a character from the Daily Peon social group at the Hive Workshop, here's his biography: Biography Childhood and youth: Trolman was born in a noble family, he was the third child out of 4. The oldest brother in the family is Lord Garithos who became one of King Terenas Menethil's royal knights, later he was in command of the human resistance in Lordaeron during the third war. The second child was Elfman who Trolman hates, and doesent talk about much. The last child was Trolgirl who followed the steps of her brothers and became the first female knight. Nothing isn't really revieled about their parents, it is mentioned that they were killed by Undeads during the third war. During his early age, Trolman's best friend was Charles Henrick Reimond II (later to be known as Herosh), they even became blood brothers. At the age of eight,Trolman's home was pillaged by trolls. The trolls killed all the maids and guards and set the mantion in wich Trolman lived on fire,then Trolman fled out of the burning building were the trolls captured trolman and wanted to eat him but he was saved by the troll priest who forsaw the child's glorious future and said "one day,dis lil human be tha warlord of all tha world tribes".After that little trolman was taken to the troll warlord. Life amongs the trolls: Trolman was accepted by the chieftain who knew that the boy will be very useful,he was married to the chieftain's daughter who was 6 years older than trolman,her name was Shona.The little human was also given the name Trolman,which means that he is a human with trollish manners. Infact Trolman got used to this name so much that he never used his real name after that.It is rummored that if someone say's trolman's real name, Trolman will die and his empire would fall. At the trollish camp,Trolman learned how to throw axes for combat purposes,thats why years later he used an axe instead of the classic sword that all knights had. Trolman learned all the major troll ways,the biggest one he has till this day is collecting the skull of his fallen enemys, that "hobby" he learned from the troll chieftain. One day at the age of 16, his wife Shona (22) gave birth to their first child, a little female troll wich had brown hair-like her father's. She was named Shandi by Trolman, Shona didnt like the name because she knew that it came from a KISS song, unfortionaly a few moments later the camp was attacked by Alliance forces lead by Trolman's two older brothers - Lord Garithos and Elfman. In the attack all of the trolls were killed,including Shona that was slayed by Elfman,that is the main source of Trolman's hate towards Elfman,in act of anger Trolman threw an axe towards Elfman's head, but missed. It is unknown what happened after that. Thankfully the doctor who helped Shona give birth managed to get away from the soldiers with Shandi, saving her life. After the whole troll expirience,Trolman had a hard time adjusting to live among Humans,from it he also got alot of mental issues. At the age of 18 he and his friend Charles, joined the war accademy, from where they both became knights. Becoming a guardian, early knight years and meeting Tiri After finishing the war accademy with his best friend charles,the two of them signed up for the Dalaran military and they both whent living there as roommates.Trolman was absurved by Gandumbaldalf, the greatest wizard of all time who was looking for a new guardian of the Eastern Kingdoms since the old one died during the second war. Gandumbaldalf noticed that Trolman fits the prophecy very well,and soon Trolman became the new guardian of a secret society for which he served "under the rose". He was also given the location of a mighty enchanted armor that protected the person who wore it from magic spells,it was also very protective from melee attacks but it was really heavy.Thats why Trolman was given a horse,and not just any horse,the mighty steed called Skippy who is rumored to be the smartest living thing. Altough the armor was really useful it carryed a curse with it,the person who wears it will have grave problems with himself and his friends and family,but Trolman didnt care,after his first wife and child died (he didnt know that Shandi survived at the time),he was ready to spend an eternity of beeing cursed. One day while patroling with his friend Charles,Trolman (23) came by a beautiful girl called Tiri Proudmoore (19). She was the daughter of Admiral Proudmoore and sister of Jaina Proudmoore. They started meeting and Trolman fell in love with Tiri,while she felt Trolman as a friend.Three months later Tiri called Trolman in Dalaran's finest tavern to infrom Trolman that she was going to get marryed for a knight from stormwind called sir Gregory Edminson, a few minutes later Gregory came to Tiri and started talking to her,kissing her and touching her,Tiri didnt mind at all,infact she was happy and inlove,then they left. Trolman whatched them, and as soon as they left the deamon was unleashed, blood was about to spill!The next evening the Culling of Stratholme was about to happen and alot of soldiers were mobalised to Stratholme. Trolman, Charles and Gregory all had to go,thats why with help from Charles, Trolman mannaged to ambush Gregory infront of his house were Gregory was knocked out, Trolman dragged him to Lordamere lake where he later killed him after finding out that Gregory was just using Tiri, unfortionatly two guards saw the murder so Trolman had to kill them, after he did it Tiri came and saw what Trolman did, she was informed by Gandubaldalf who wanted to save her from falling in love with Trolman = from the curse.Tiri was shocked when she saw what happened,a few moments later Gregorys brother, Halk Edminson who was one of Ganondalf's bodyguards came with a small army,at the location,knowing that Trolman killed his brother because Ganondalf told him.Trolman managed to escape the crime scene and got just in time for the Stratholme culling,after that he got arrested for tripple murder. Bad times and Trolmanian kingdom For tripple murder Trolman was sentanced to death but was saved by his brother who told the judge about trolman's mental issues.The judge reconsidered and changed the sentance to a life long stay at the FatFlash madhouse.Trolman spent a few months there until one day he was visited by his Mentor, Gandumbalf who whanted to kill trolman so he could get the armor, fortionatly the madhouse got attacked by undead,Trolman managed to kill Gandumbalf in the chaos and drained his soul inside the bottom gem of his axe, imprisoning him forever. After that Trolman escaped and rode all the way to Dalaran. He knew that in two days Arthas and his undead army will come and the mighty city will fall,thats why he whanted to save Tiri,when he got to her location,Tiri was scared of trolman because she knew he was an insane killer,trolman grabbed her and suddenly he felt huge dark energys chanelling true Tiri,when he let her go,Tiri's attitude was changed,instead of her beeing scared and discusted from trolman,she looked at him suductive and intrested,Trolman knew something wasnt right here but the woman he loved asked him if she could be his girlfriend and he repplyed yes. After that they escaped Dalaran and whent south to an unexplored region that was later named Trolmanian peninsula.There they found a big ruined city in which they lived for serveral months. One day while on a ride Trolman and Tiri met with Garos Greysteel who was leading a small force of soldiers, he explained that they all surved under Lord Garithos and that he was killed by undead and that now they're looking for a safe place to live,Trolman told them about the ruined city and they decided to go,they also guathered all the people from the nearby surviving villages and they all whent,a few days later a huge undead force came looking for survivors but they found no one so they got back into Dalaran. The people were greateful that they were saved so they considered Trolman as their king and Tiri - their queen altough Trolman and Tiri werent marryed at the time. Soon the people managed to rebuild the town,after which more survivors came to live and in a few short years the once deserted countryside was now a newborn kingdom. Hunt For Tleno,revolution and the death of Arthas Times were good and the small kingdom prospered,one day a strange alien came to Trolman and gave him a magical book,for that the alien was knighted.A nobody peasant got rewarded for his inteligence and was promoted into chief engeneer of the empire,one day the peasant managed to call Tiri,Terradont from which trolman was angered and ordered Tleno the peasant to be put in jail,for a night,the peasant escaped which angered trolman even more so he gave a huge bounty on who ever captures the peasant,a whole bunch of rag-tag "heroes" wanted to do it but in the end,Tleno was saved by Alagremm aka spacegoat and the capital got destroyed. A few weeks later the empire got attaked by undead,Trolman when to fight them but in the middle of the war the kingdom rebeled and the rebels managed to summon the Burning Legion.With undead at north,rebels everywere and legion to the east Trolman had to ask for outside help.With it the emperor managed to fight off all the foes but the love of his life Tiri got killed by Kaelthas sunstrider.After her funeral,evillizard who was Tiri's half brother came and ressurected Tiri,since she looked alot like Jaina,Arthas used his control over the undead and turned Tiri into his sex slave,when the emperor found out he got enraged,but there was nothing he could do,he couldnt get all the way to Icecrwon Citated,fight Arthas and still survive,from that he got depressed and turned into alcoholisum. Few weeks later a huge army of undead nerubians whent living under Squadala mountain,the emperor when there,killed the forgotton one that brainwashed them,the now alive nerubians escaped.The next month,the same nerubians started a war against the Lich King,Trolman saw that as the perfect opertunity and launched a crusade in northernd,the crusade was succesful,the undead were defeated,arthas managed to escape but undead Tiri was free forever.The nerubians managed to discover strange crystals that turn undead into living,so with a little pursuade Tiri was alive once more. From Kingdom to empire,present day Shortly after Trolman and Tiri returned,a cave with simmilar crystals was found,the crystals were destroyed and the holy power was unleashed upon the undead lands,turning all the undead into living again,Trolman and his soldiers came to destroy the left over deamons,the rest of the now living population of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas saw trolman as their savior,thats why both the two former kingdoms pleged allegance to Trolmania,the once small kingdom was now a big empire. Later Trolman and Tiri got married,after that Trolman discovered that his wife was brainwashed by old gods who whantd to control his empire using her,with the help from a bunch of priests and the Sacred Heart trolman managed to chase away the influence of the old gods from Tiri forever,but he was still wondering if she really loves him,she repplyed that at the start she didnt like him at all but after he traveled to the roof of the world and saved her from the undead,she really fell in love with him.Later they had two sons,one named Ronnie (tribute to the greatest metal god Ronnie James Dio) and the other named Namalort.Namalort was cursed to look as a faceless one. Again the world was attacked by the burning legion,at mountain hyjal Trolman fought Sergera's avatar,Trolman shattered the deamons armor but the deamon just swiped his weapon and killed Trolman,3 days later Trolman was revived,this time as a demigod of Trol Jesus. The invasion was stopped and things were back to normal.Trolman attacked Zulaman to avenge the fact that the Trolls kidnaped him as a child but the Triumvirate started a war with the emprie for no apperent reason and Trolman sealed the portal between the two worlds.Shortly after that he reopened for a small scale invasion,but he realised how pointless it was so he returned.The hippies tried to attack the empire but they falled,the emperor attacked them and managed to capture their mighty canon which he used to make the entire Hippie Kalimdor his. The legion invaded again,this time Sergeras's avatar Killed Tiri,the emperor whent purmenatly insane,he killed the deamon,defeated the legion but his wife was dead....his life had no purpose anymore... Later a smalltime rebelion was created in southern parts of the empire,the communitst dwarf rebels were all killed,Khaz Modan was supporting them so Khaz Modan had a war with the empire,which they failed,after the war Trolman started a crusade into Outland that was supposed to destroy the burning legion,unfortionaly the deamons were too many so the cursaders were beaten,the emperor got back in his capital were he was very depressed,he knew that an assasian was coming for him so he ordered all the people to leave the castle,he got drunk on perpose and disabled the armor's protecton,the assasian did his job but was killed by Shandi. Trolman finaly got his rest,in heaven with his wife Tiri Proudmore,unfortionatly it was all an illusion created by Trol Jesus who was planing to ressurect Trolman again for another war,but Trolman and Tiri were saved by their freind/enemy Alagremm who somehow defeated Trol Jesus and destroyed heaven,sending Tiri and Trolman on the island.There they had their 3rd child,a baby girl they called Kate.Currently Tiri and Kate managed to get of the island,while Trolman is still on it trying to escape.Trolman managed to escape from the island and meet his family,after that they all whent missing,there are only rumors were are they now and what happened to them,only time will tell... Question of sanity and choise between Heaven and Hell Trolman has always said he wasnt sain or a saint for that matter.The first time the madness struck was after his firt life Shona was by his brother Elfman,Trolman threw and axe at him,that hit altough later it seems that Elfman survived only because the axe hit his head was a one sided one and it hit him with the nonsharp part,leaving a huge scar but saving his life. After that Trolman had a lot of problems and the only one of his family that was there for him was his brother,thats why he started hating all nonhumans and trying to looks as much as his brother as possible. Later Trolmans madness started when he killed a man that his love loved.That was also the birth of his evil... During the years Trolman was either very calm and wise or a blood thirsty killer and canibal that doesent give a shit about anything-This proves that Trolman was always a psychopath.But even in his evil time he did good and "usually" killed the bad guys or anyone that stands in his way or is a punk in general.Altough he was a knight he was also a dark knight-the same as a knight but its ok to brake some of the rules in order to get result.As Trolman claims,he "never screwed someone over who didnt have it coming to them" Trolman also hated treason and rebelions for which the traitors and rebels were punished very sevire. Status of trolman Title: Gender: Male Character: Warrior, Demigod, Paladin, Neon Knight, Guardian Affiliation: Trolmanian Empire Location: Silithus Status: Alive Relatives: Tiri Proudmoore (Wife), Shona (Ex-Wife), Namalort (Corrupted Son), Ronnie (Son), Shandy (Daughter), Kate (Daughter), Lord Garithos (Brother), Elfman (Brother), Trolgirl (Sister) http://dailyp.wikispot.org/trolman?action=Files&do=view&target=Trolman.jpgGod Emperor Trolman Trivia, Speculations & Notes Skull collection hobby: During his early life, Trolman watched the Troll chieftain who was acting as his step-dad collect the skulls of his fallen enemys's skulls. Later Trolman started having the same "hobby", here's a list of the ex owners of the skulls: 1 Sir Gregory Edminson 2 Some traitor Lord who's name was never revealed 3 Gwonman the evil youtube poop inspired wizard 4 The Deathkeeper Saurfang-dude 5 Zul'Jin 6 Avatar of Sargeras The list goes on but the ones above are the most famous ones. Family Heres a list of the people related to Trolman in some sort of family way ever since he was born also since Trolman doesent have second or third name, these characthers are either with their usual names or just dont have any names at all. -Trolman's parents,theres a very little information about them,its only known that they were Nobles and they were killed by undead during the 3rd war/Location:Unknown -Lord Garithos,Trolman's role model and his older broder,killed by undead near the end of the 3rd war/Location:unknown but theres a golden statue of him near the Lordaeron Capital city -Elfman,Trolman's second brother,altough trolman hates him for killing his first wife/Location: Stormwind Stockade -Trolgirl,Trolman's only sister,she likes male trolls alot/Location:Somewere in Trodaeron -Charles Henrick Reimond II,Trolman's blood brother,altough not really his real brother they were just good friends,not to be confused with Herosh because Trolman doesent like Herosh/Location:Somewere in Northrend -Troll chieftain,he was the father of Shona and a step dad to Trolman,his wife was killed by humans,thats why he hates the alliance,he was later killed/Location:unknown -Shona,Trolman's first wife,mother of Shandi and the reason for Trolman's insanity,altough he never confirmed it,Trolman really loved Shona,she was killed later by Elfman/Location:Unknown -Shandi,Trolman's first child and the only one from Shona/Location:Unknown -Gandumbaldalf,Trolman's mentor and friend later killed by Trolman/Location:Realm of the sacred heart and the bottom gem of Trolman's axe. -Tiri Proudmoore,second wife and the love of Trolman's life,trolman did alot for her,acts of evil and jealousy and acts of love and willingness to sacrafice for the loved one also doing the impossible for her.../Location:Unknown -Father Max,altough he's really old,father max was lwith Trolman in many battles and personal moments,also Trolman started to feel Max more as a father than servant/Location:Troldaeron -Ronnie,First child from Tiri,altough he dissapointed Trolman with his relationship with Calliope,Trolman still loved him as much as he loved his other children/Location:unknown -Namalort,Second child from Tiri,cursed by Trolman's guardian status Namalort always looked as a hideous monster but still loved by his parents/Location:unknown -Unnamed Troll,Trolgirl's boyfriend and possible future brother in law/Location:Somewere in Troldaeron with Trolgirl -Jaina Proudmoore,Tiri's older sister,rumors say that one night her,Tiri and Trolman were really drunk,engaged in a pleasure act but they never talked about it later/Location:Dalaran -Admiral Proudmoore,Tiri's father,drunk/Location:Kul'Turas -Evillizard,Tiri's half brother,Hippie/Location:Somewere in Argus -Jaeniela:Tiri and Jaina's half sister/Location:Netherstorm -Kate,Trolman second daugheter and third child from Tiri,currently she's a baby thats still breastfed,Trolman has problems with her sharing Tiris breast milk/Location:Unknown -Skippy,Trolmans best friend and companion of all time,rumors have it they are connected when Trolman rides Skippy and that they both feel the same pain and that if one of them dies,the other one follows him/Location:unknown -Skippa,Skippys wife